Because of You
by Alexandra Warkel
Summary: Hermione's life is not one that is what you called perfect. Who will be there to help her through her pain? FWHG
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hiya! This is my first story ever on fanfiction! I finally got off my lazy bum and am putting it up finally. I hope you will enjoy it and please review. It will keep this story going. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or "Because of You". If I did, you would not find me writing this story on the internet, but in a actual book. tear

Because of You

**Chapter One**

**By: alexandra warkel**

He was drunk again. Ask me how I knew and I would respond, 'He comes home every night drunk nowadays.' It used to be once a week, now it's not normal if He comes home sober.

My mother and I were sitting on the couch when he came. She stood up and immediately He asked, "Did I give you permission to stand up?" He then back handed her across the face, sending her into the nearest white wall, now stained red from my mother's blood.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

He then strode towards her, picked her up by the hair and slammed her into the wall. That was when I couldn't take it anymore. "Mom!" I screamed, as I tried to pull Him away from her. He pushed me away into the television set as if I were a rag doll.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

"Get up!" He yelled at her. Without waiting for a response, he kicked her wile she was on the ground defenseless. Shakily, I forced myself into a standing position, and I pushed Him out of the way of Mother. That was when he turned on me.

_I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with_

He said something. I still to this day have no idea what He said. It was incoherent. I was trying to figure out what He said and He reached inside His back pocket. I heard my mother gasp. Out of his pocket, he pulled out a gun.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

"If only," He said. I wondered what He meant by that. But then, I had bigger problems. He pointed the gun towards my mother, and shot her in the head; killing her instantly.

_I watched you die, I heard you cry _

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young _

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing_

I felt a numbness creep over me. It felt as though my heart had been ripped out of me in one second flat. It was then I felt the cold gun against me. It was between my left shoulder and my collarbone. He fired the gun. I fell to the ground, still alive and barely conscious.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_Because of you_

"I am sorry, Hermione. It wasn't supposed to happen this way." Those were His last words. He put the gun to his right temple, and pulled the trigger. He fell and did not move. I then slipped into the dream world of unconsciousness.

_Because of you_

AN: I know that was sad, but the humor and the romance is coming soon. That is if i get reviews. PLEASE/

Look deep into my eyes

The purple box calls to you

Want it?

Push the button

YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi. Its me again. I did not think I would update this soon but if it keeps the reviewers happy then YAY! By the way, in an email, I was asked how old I was and if I was a Girl. I am 16 and duh i am a girl. Look at my screen name. Alexandra is a girl's name. And yes Alexandra is my real name. I go by Alex or Xandra though. Anyway, enough about me. Here is the story!**

Katarina Phillipe: Thanks! That means a lot to me, especially since you were my first reviewer.

Misscrazykiwi: Thanks for reading! And by the way, I love your story. How did you come up with that idea?

RavenEcho: Fred comes in this chapter. I could not remember if I had emailed you to tell you that or not. Well, anyway. You know now.

Jackalope Hunter: Thanks for the wierdest review I have ever seen. It made me laugh. I am not sure where this is going, but I will keep updating it asmuch as possible, and thanks for putting it on your fav list. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

**Because of You**

**Chapter Two**

**By: Alexandra Warkel**

I don't remember being moved from the living room let alone the house. I woke up to the Weasley family and Harry Potter, sitting around my bed at St. Mungo's Hospital. When I say the Weasley family, I mean every 9 members of the family. Harry, the only non-blood member of the Weasley family, was the first to notice I was awake.

"Hermione! You gave us a scare." He said. 'I gave you a scare.' I thought. I didn't even acknowledge him.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" asked Ron. Again, I didn't answer. What would you have said? 'I'm fine Ron. I only watched my mother get beaten up by my father, I was thrown into the television set, and then I witnessed my father shoot and kill my mother. He then shot me and then killed himself. Be me; I'm hunky dory!'

"Hermione?" It was Ginny. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. She was my only best friend who was a girl and therefore was my secret stasher and sole confidant. What did I do to repay her kindness towards me? I glared at her. Even now I regret that.

She cringed at my gaze upon her, but she didn't back down. "Hermione?" she pleaded.

"'Mione, we are only trying to help," said Charlie, one of Ron's brothers.

"If you want to help, you guys would fucking shut up and leave me the hell alone." I shot back in a calm deadly voice. They were in shock. I have never said anything like that to anyone, even Malfoy. It didn't help that none of them had ever heard me swear before.

Fred and George (never miss a beat do they) were the first to recover.

"Hermione?" they said simultaneously. They looked at each other, and then like some unwritten twin code (I would know, I have a twin sister), Fred and George decided that Fred was going to be the spokesperson.

"We are just saying Hermione,"

"I said"

"I'm not finished, 'Mione." He countered. "We are just concerned about you and ….."

"Omigosh, I came just as soon as I heard. I mean Ron owled me saying Hermione was in the hospital at that she…"

"Excuse me for interrupting you, Lavender, but I was talking," said Fred.

"Oh, sorry. I just had to be here for my Ron."

"Well, Lavender, why don't you go and take your little Ronnikins out for lunch, okay? I am sorry, but 'Mione doesn't know you, so bye-bye," said George.

I smiled at that. George and Fred can be so nice to me, well when I am not the victim of their pranks, that is. But I love the way George told Lavender off. You see, I never liked Lavender. She was always acting like a person's best friend and a minute later, she stabs you in the back. Worse part is, the Weasley siblings can get away with calling her names, because Ron will not fight over a girlfriend with his family. But if a friend did, he would dump the friend and keep Lavender as a girlfriend. I know this, because Harry tried to tell him how Lavender is really like. Now Ron and Harry aren't on speaking terms, but I guess they put that difference aside for a little bit while I am in the hospital.

"I'm sure Hermione doesn't mind little old me. I mean we are like two peas in a pod." (AN: I know Ron and Lavender aren't really like this, but it fits in my story and if they were in character, this story would burn and die).

"I would never be your friend Lavender. A snowball has a better chance surviving in hell." I was fuming. Where did that come from? Two peas in a pod my ass.

"Hermione! You take that back!" yelled Ron.

"Why Ron? Will you abandon me, a friend of 10 years for a girlfriend of three months? If you do, I'm happy for you, because then I would know that you two would truly deserve one another."

Ron stood there speechless, his mouth hanging wide open. He grabbed Lavender's hand, and stormed off not saying a word.

Once again, I left the entire Weasley family speechless. But what a coinky dink, Fred spoke first.

"As I was saying," He was broken off by the sound of laughter; my laughter to be exact.

"What's so funny?" Bill, another one of Ron's brothers, asked.

I just shook my head, not replying. It had just been a sudden, random change I was wasn't expecting and I am glad he made me laugh. That was my first genuine smile/laugh I'd had in a couple of years.

"Anyway, as I was saying……"

"Hello, I am sorry to be interrupting. I am Nymphadora Tonks, an auror placed onto your case by the ministry of magic. I am sorry, but I need to know everything and any detail about your parents' murder and the attempted murder on your life." (AN: I know they met Tonks in the 4th or 5th book, but oh well. Its different. Get over it.).

I stared at her. Did she honestly think He wasn't the problem?

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

"What makes you think my father was murdered? What…. Evidence do you have that says he was?" I tried to stay calm, but by the last question, my voice was sounding pretty close to being hysterical.

Tonks looked at me sympathetically. "If he wasn't murdered, I need to hear evidence to why you think he wasn't murdered."

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that_

_Time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_You screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have all of me_

That was when Fred came to my defense. "She is not ready to tell you. Besides, why do you doubt her word? She is a witness and a surviving victim."

"Thanks, Fred, but I want to get this over….."

Tonks went ahead and interrupted. "Fine, Fred was it? I will ask Hermione something different. Miss Granger…"

"Miss James."

"Excuse me?"

"My mother's maiden name is… was James. I am now going by that last name."

"Okay, Miss James, why was there glass in your back and bruises on your arms, legs, and your back?"

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_You face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away a_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"As I was saying before you interrupted me earlier, _Ms. Tonks_, I will tell you the whole story."

"Hermione, you obviously weren't effected by your parents murder if you are able to talk about it so soon," said Percy snidely. I had forgotten he was there. Did I mention he was the other Weasley I didn't want there? He joined the dark side and became a death eater, but after Harry defeated Voldemort, he recanted, stating Voldemort had controlled him. I didn't believe him then and I don't believe him now!

"What the hell is your bloody problem, Percy?" yelled Fred. By then, I was in tears.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have all of me_

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

"How dare you! How dare you say that! How would you feel if your father….. If your father came home drunk every night and beat you and your mother? How would you feel if last night was no different and he slapped your mum across the face, sending her into the wall? How would you feel if he picked her up and threw her into the wall again? How would you feel if he then threw you into the television, breaking the glass screen, pieces of that glass embedding into your skin? How would you feel if he kicked your mum while she was down on the ground, defenseless? How would you feel if he then took out a gun and shot your mother in the head point blank, killing her instantly? How would you feel if he then put the gun against you and shot you? How would you feel if he then said 'I'm sorry Hermione, it wasn't supposed to happen,' and then shoot himself in the head committing suicide? How…… How….. How….?" I broke down. I felt all alone, until a pair of big, warm arms around me. Fred's arms. He started to gently rock me to a calm state.

_You cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_You screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_And still have all of me_

Doctor Marlo, (a doctor I've known since I was five) walked in and said "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. I must ask you all to leave." He then walked out the door of my room.

I heard the murmurs of 'sorry 'Mione' and 'we will come back tomorrow' as the Weasley's and Ms. Tonks left. Fred, however, stayed until they left the room, still cradling me. He whispered in my ear, "I will here for you. Always." He then untangled himself from he, kissed my forehead, and walked out the door. Despite what happened the past three hours, only one question went through my head.

'Did Fred Weasley just kiss me?'

AN: Whoa, Long chapter. Fingers hurt. Can't write any more for today. Please review. Especially the 56 people (yes I was counting) who read my last chapter and did not review. Once again, thanks to my 4 reviewers, especially Katarina Phillipe, because you were my first reviewer. Bye Bye for now!

Alex

P.S. I found a story I wrote a couple years ago. If you want me to put it up, just say so and I will.

Look deep into my eyes

See the purple button?

It calls to you.

Push it.

Please?

YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hi! Sorry it took me over a week to update, but I said I would get it up today and I did! YAY! Anyway, thanks for your guys patience. With no further delay, here is the next chapter. It's fluffy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I own my characters and the plot however. I also do not own _"Walk Away" _written andsung by Christina Aguilera.

**Because of You**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Alexandra Warkel**

It was day three of my stay at the hospital. At that moment, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny were with me. Everyone else was at the cafeteria, eating their lunches. They were trying to keep my mind off my parents, and I have to tell you, they were doing a good job of it. Well at least Fred was. All I could think about was the kiss he's given me two days previous. I couldn't help but wonder if he meant something behind that kiss.

'Did he feel anything when he kissed me? Of course he did, otherwise he wouldn't be here right now…….. Right?'

"Hey Mikko." Two figures were standing in the doorway. "David, Scott!" I yelled. They walked over to my bed and they both gave me a hug worthy of Mrs. Weasley.

"I haven't seen you two in years. Geez. You guys grow taller? And you guys look more alike than ever!"

"And if it's possible, you got even prettier," said Scott. Which is true; my hair is no longer the bushy light brown mane. It is now dark brown and it is now in soft wavy curls. I also have finally filled in the right places.

I looked over at my friends. Why was Fred getting red in the face? He looked down right angry and he was directing the look at Scott and David.

"Guys, these are my twin brothers, David and Scott." Once I said this, Fred's face went to normal.

"Hello," everyone said together.

Scott and David laughed. "So which one of you three men," said David

"has a crush," replied Scott.

"on our lovely sister Mikko?" they finished simultaneously.

I laughed. "Guys, these three are my friends. Besides, Harry, here, is dating that girl, Ginny. George is dating a girl named Katie, and Fred is dating Angelina."

"No I'm not. I broke up with her. She was cheating one me with a guy named Terry, and then I found out, well….., let's just say it wasn't a guy."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fred." I said as I covered his hand, that was resting on my bed, in comfort. To my surprise, he turned his hand over and entwined our fingers, and held on, as if no one else were in the room. Scott and David noticed this.

"Why Dcott, I believe we have found a young suitor for our dear Mikko!"

"Quite right, Savid. I believe we did. Not that we tried very hard or anything."

"Guys, shut up. Fred is just a good friend." I regretted saying that, because I wanted it to be more. Fred's grip had tightened on my hand however.

"Not that I don't want you guys here, but what are you guys here for?"

"Why dear Mikko, since our parents…." David closed his eyes. It was just as hard for him to talk about our parents as it was for me. He opened his eyes and said, "Since our parents are gone, Scott and I are fighting for custody."

"Why are you fighting for it? You two are her closest relatives. Shouldn't she go to you two automatically?" asked Ginny.

"You talk about as if I am a possession. I am my own free person, Ginny. Do not talk about me as if I am some sort of slave. He did that!"

_I was naïve; your love was like candy_

_Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping_

_Got caught in your web, and learned how to bleed_

_I was prey in your bed, and devoured completely_

"Who is He? What did he do to you?" asked Harry. I didn't answer him. I kept my mouth shut and my face calm.

"Who is he and what did he do?" pressed George. Tears started to fall down my face. Fred's thumb started rubbing patterns on my hand that he was still holding.

"Mikko?" asked Scott timidly. That's what did it. A dam opened up and I was controlled by shoulder wrenching sobs. I couldn't get a sensible word in between each sob.

"Alright. Everyone out of the room. Hermione needs time to herself," stated David. No one moved. David gave them all a glare and yelled, "NOW!" Everyone got out of the room, including David and Scott. Fred stood up and started to let go of my hand to leave, but I held is hand tighter. "Stay with me, please?" I whispered.

_And it hurts my soul, cause I cant let go all these walls are cavin' in_

_I can't stop my suffering_

_I hate to show that I lost control cause I _

_I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need_

_To walk away from_

He slowly sat back down in his chair next to my bed. "Mione? Are you okay? Please tell me what's wrong."

"Besides the incident that put me here?"

"Yes," he responded gently. His voice made everything seem alright.

_I should have known, I was used for amusement_

_Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion_

_Now I've been lickin' my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper_

_We both can seduce, but darlin', you hold me prisoner_

"Please, Fred. I can't tell you right now. It's too much for me to relive right now. Please understand."

"I understand. But when you are ready to speak, I'll be right here, waiting for you," he whispered as he touched his forehead to mine.

"I promise to tell you. You will be that first to hear it. I wouldn't feel comfortable telling anyone else." 'Why did I say that last sentence?' I thought. 'The ground should make a big hole and bury me.' But I learned it was totally worth saying that.

_Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache_

_I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fienden for a cure_

_Every step I take, leads to one mistake_

_I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need_

_I'm about to break, and I can't stop this ache, getting nothing in return_

_What did I do to deserve, the pain of this slow burn_

_And everywhere I turn, I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need_

_To walk away from_

"Good. I'm glad you trust me." He whispered and kissed my forehead. I felt an electric shock go through my body and my heart raced. He placed his head against mine again.

"Dcott is at your door. He is giving me the evil glare. As much as I like you, I don't feel like getting chopped up into little pieces and being buried in your backyard with a gravestone over me stating, 'This is what happens when you mess with our baby Mikko'."

"Why are you calling Scott Dcott?" I asked.

"I couldn't tell the difference between Scott and David." I laughed and shook my head.

_Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair _

_It's never over, over_

_Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent pray_

_Let it be over, over_

_Inside I'm screaming, begging, pleading no more_

_Now what to do, my heart has bruised, so sad but its true_

_Each beat reminds me of you_

"Scott? Can you please leave Fred and me alone?" I pleaded. He didn't say anything; just nodded his head yes. I turned back to Fred and whispered so Scott wouldn't hear. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He nodded his head in confirmation and I moved over in my bed. He grabbed my covers and slipped in, placing his around my waist. I buried my face into his chest, in total bliss. I felt loved. I hadn't felt loved since Scott and David left for college those three years ago.

"Fred, you better not hurt my sister."

"I won't," he replied firmly and kissed the top of my head. Scott left, closing the door behind him.

"Sweet dreams, Hermione."

I fell asleep within minutes. It was the first time in a long time that I had a nightmare less sleep.

I woke up to find it was the next morning, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Bill, Charlie, Harry, and Ginny were in my room. "Where is Fred?" Everyone started to burst out laughing. "Shut up. I was being serious." I then decided to go back to sleep and I buried my head back into my warm…… FRED? I squeaked, surprisingly not waking him up. I thought he left when I fell asleep. I was lying on top of him, his arms wrapped around the small of my back. I was going to wake him up, but I didn't have the heart to do so. He just looked so peaceful and childlike.

"Oh, look at the cute love birds." Cooed Harry and Ginny.

"You two shouldn't talk," I shot back, looking at them. "Where are Scott and David? Did the have to go back to the University?"

"Yeah, they did. They said bye and good luck with Fred. Wink wink, nudge, nudge," said George.

I turned back to face Fred and he was staring right back at me. I didn't know he woke up. I shrieked and fell off of him and the bed, landing on the floor and the bruises that the healers could not heal. I yelled out in pain as I contacted with the floor.

"Hermione!" yelled Fred. He clambered out of my bed, and crouched down to my level. He placed both his hands on my face, and whispered, visibly scared, "I am so sorry, 'Mione. Are you okay?" I just whispered yes and took deep breaths. He moved his arms; one to behind my shoulders and the other underneath my knees. Fred picked me up, and I placed my arms around his neck and buried my neck in the crook of his neck. He stood up and sat on my bed, placing me in between his legs, so my back was against him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Then, he placed his head on my right shoulder. I brushed the side of my face against his, getting a huge grin from the rest of the people from the room.

Two singing voices then broke our trance. "Hermione and Fred, sitting' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Harry and Ginny were the culprits. When they sang the part of the marriage, Fred and I blushed, but that was nothing compared to the dark red when they sang the baby in the baby carriage part.

"Harry!" I shrieked.

"Ginny!" yelled Fred in a strangled voice. I had started to cry, because I was reminded of the huge problem I had yet tell them. Then Doctor Marlo came in. Great. Perfect timing, doctor!

"I'm sorry Miss James. She didn't make it in the attack from your father. My deepest apologies go to you and your family." He then strode right out of the room. He did not need to clarify that for me. I knew exactly what he meant. I had hoped with every fiber of my being that she would be still alive, but my worst fear was founded.

"Mione, what did he mean by that?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

I started, once again, to cry uncontrollably. Fred hugged me, pulling me closer, and rubbed the bridge of his nose against right face. "Please, tell us. I am right here for you," Fred whispered in my ear.

"A few weeks before He killed my mother, He had dragged me into his room. He… he… raped me. I was pregnant. She's gone. The reason why I stayed there. She's gone. It hurts so much."

_It hurts my soul, 'cause I can't let go, all these walls are cavin' in_

_I can't stop my suffering_

_I hate to show that I lost control_

'_Cause I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need, oh_

_I'm about to break, and I can't stop this ache_

_I'm addicted to your allure and I'm fiendin' for a cure_

_Every step I take, leads to one mistake_

_I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need, oh_

_I can't mend this sorry state I'm in _

_Getting nothin' in return, what did I do to deserve_

_The pain of this slow burn_

_And everywhere I turn, I keep going right back _

_To the one thing that I need to walk away from_

I turned around and cried on Fred's chest. He held me close until I calmed down. He kissed my temple and I turned and faced the rest of them. They all had shock on their faces, all their mouths wide open. "Guys?" I questioned. They all close their mouths at the same time, and I couldn't help not laughing. "Hermione, we all are going to help you get through this. We will not leave you," said Charlie. All of them nodded their heads in confirmation. I smiled at them all, tears in my eyes. And of course, another hospital staff person had to come and ruin the moment. She said she was the check out nurse. I was going home... Home? How was I getting to David and Scott's? I didn't know where they lived.

Mrs. Weasley must have read my mind. "David and Scott found out they were fighting for custody against us, the Weasley family. They thought you would have more fun with us, then by yourself in an empty apartment."

They were right, as usual.

**AN:** Thanks for reading! I would also like to thank my reviewers for the nice comments. I am so happy. I have yet to get a review from someone who did not like my story. If you don't like it though, make sure you review. I would like to hear your opinion.

I really didn't like this chapter and I don't know why. I think I put too much fluff into this chapter. Oh well. I'll get over it. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.

Love y'all,

Alex

P.S. Excuse the weird remarks I have made. I wrote this while on a sugar high.

See the purple button

It calls to you

It says, "Don't throw your goat spleen at me, Corrie!"

Just kidding!

It says, Push me!

Yay, you have to review now!

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE choke hehe! Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hi! I am so, so sorry for making you all wait so long for an update. And for anyone who read my profile, my three chapters were in my notebook, but tragically, I lost those in the rental car, so someone else has my work. I am sorry for anyone who was angry. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

**Because of You**

**Chapter Four**

**By: Alexandra Warkel**

Due to my "conditions," the hospital would not allow me to apparate or floo to the Burrow. They rented two ministry cars. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, George, and Ginny went in one, while Bill, Harry, Fred and I went into the other. The seats were on the sides of the vehicle, making the inside seem like a limousine. Bill and Fred sat on one side, while Harry and I sat on the other. When the car started moving I purposefully stared out the window; I didn't want to talk.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" asked Harry. If he thinks he understands women, he's wrong. He might as well have asked "What's in your life that doesn't make you want to kill yourself?" It would have been a shorter and a whole hell of a lot easier answer.

"Nothing's wrong, Harry. I just wanted to think and sort things out."

"Wanna talk it out with us. Might be better if you had some advice," said Bill gently.

"I just…." My voice trailed off.

"You just what?" asked Harry. My eyes started to become tear-eyed. Next thing I know, Harry is no longer sitting by me and Fred is, wrapping his arms around me. Once again, I broke down crying; I did that for about twenty minutes, before crying myself to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up an hour later to find myself positioned between Fred's legs; my head against his chest; his own sleeping breaths beating down on my bare neck. I shivered in pleasure. I looked at his face and realized when he was sleeping, he looked like an angel. I found myself wanting to touch his face. I looked over at Bill and Harry. They were asleep and decided to give myself a little bit of happiness. I turned back to Fred and I gently placed my hand on the right side of his face. My thumb started to caress his face when all of a sudden Fred leaned his head towards my touch. I was so memorized by this, I didn't realize his eyes had opened.

"Fred! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me," I said as I started pulling my hand away. But Fred didn't let me get that far. He grabbed my hand with his and placed it back on his face keeping his hand covering mine, he once again leaned his face on my hand, looking into my eyes. He started lowering his face toward mine and I tilted my chin upward. He was so close; I could feel his breath on my lips. He started to close the gap and…

"Aren't you guys cozy?" Fred and I sprang apart only find Bill and Harry laughing hysterically. Fred turned bright red. I, however, was sad. I had never been kissed other when He forced me. I had never known how it felt being kissed by someone you liked. Was it the same or was it tender and gentle like all those romance books I read that my mother gave?

Bill noticed my change. "Something wrong?" Luckily, I was saved from that question by arriving at the Burrow. I opened the door of the car and ran to the backyard. I had gone to the single tree in their backyard and sat against the tree trunk.

I heard footsteps coming near me. "'Mione?" That's when I realized it was Fred. "Why are you here? How can you stand being around me after all that ahs happened to me? I am gross, used, and defiled. How can you be around me?"

"Don't you ever think that!" This was the first time I had ever seen Fred angry. "Did you want your father to rape you?" he yelled. By now, the Weasley clan and Harry (from now on, when I say the Weasley's, I mean Harry too!) had come outside to see why Fred was yelling. They, apparently, had never seen Fred angry either.

"No," I whispered in a timid voice.

"Did you get pregnant on purpose?"

"No."

"Then why the bloody hell do you think that about yourself?"

By now, I was getting angry. "Because that is what He said every damn day to me for the past three years! What else am I supposed to think, Fred?" I yelled back.

"You are…" He stopped yelling. "Wait a minute. Three years? Hermione? Are you telling me that your father raped you more than once?"

I turned my head away from him and the rest of them. "Hermione? Answer me please?"

"No! I don't need to tell any of you anything!" Fred grabbed my wrists.

"Hermione! I understand that, but..."

"NO!" I yelled as I tried to pull away. Tears were pouring down my face. "Hermione?" I fell to his chest where he held me. "It will be alright Hermione. You are the most talented, smartest, and most beautiful witch I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You will get through this," he whispered in my ear.

"C'mon. We will go to my room where we can talk without the rest of them watching okay?"

"Okay," I replied weakly. And with that, Fred picked me up bridal style. I felt pleasurable electric shocks where his arms held me. I felt so safe and secure with him. He carried me past all the Weasleys and inside the house to his room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred gently laid me down on his bed and sat down near me head, his hand stroking my hair. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Which time? The one where I wouldn't talk in the car, the one where I ran out of the car or the argument by the tree?"

"Let's try when we were in the car."

"I was thinking about the doctor and when he told me I had lost my baby girl. When you miscarriage, you are supposed to vomit blood. I never did. I don't think my child is dead."

"There is a way that you did miscarriage, but not due that. You could have been pregnant with twins, or triplets, or something along that line," whispered Fred.

"I want a second opinion. Is there any way your family could find other doctor in St. Mungo's that would retest me?"

"Yeah, we could do that for you." I fell silent. "What about the argument by the tree?" he asked hesitantly.

"What about it, Fred?"

"I still am waiting for an answer from my question. I understand if you don't want to talk about it yet, but talking about it will help you heal and get over this 'Mione. Did your father rape you more than once?"

I was hesitant. 'What if Fred turned against me? What if I told him the truth, and he left me, feeling disgusted by me? No, this is Fred. He wouldn't do that to me. Would he?' He could tell I was having this inner conflict. "Hermione, I would never hurt you. I won't leave you and feel disgusted. None of this is your fault. It never was." I nodded at his words and felt reassured.

"Yes, for the past year. The first year, he beat me about once a week. I guess that wasn't enough because the second year, he started beating my mother too, only it was every night. It was this year when he started to… to."

"It's okay. I know what you were going to say." He was silent for a little while. "I want you to remember this. This whole thing was your father's doing. It was never yours or your mother's fault. You did not bring this on yourself. Do you understand me?" I nodded.

"Please tell me why you ran away from the car."

I shook my head furiously. "It wasn't important."

"It is something important to you. You wouldn't have left that suddenly and been so affected by nothing."

I sighed. "I have never …"

"Never what, 'Mione?"

"I have never been kissed by anyone other when he forced me. I was upset that Bill and Harry stopped that from happening."

"I see. Well, I am going to let you sleep Hermione. You need rest, doctor's orders. Oh, and I think I can help you." With that, Fred Weasley kissed me gently on the lips. I was wrong. It was gentle and tender, but it was also wonderful and loving, something I never had expected.

**AN: **There is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. From now on, the actual plot is coming in, and it will be moving more quickly.

**Review thanks:**

Thanks to all these reviewers: Mrs. Ginny Weasley-Potter, Close2MiiHeart, ME! (3), cantatedomino, Two Bit's Twobit, Kyo's Favorite Kitty (2), The Gryffindor Drummer (2), Antanaqui (2), Karma's Pet, Katarina Phillippe (3), OhRache, Draskias, DancingBabe, Corrie MikoRyo, kc iamkristinem, Raven Echo (2),MrsWood04, greenlee, reader, misskrazykiwi (2), chibs3000, and Jackalope hunter. Also thank you to all the rest of the people who are reading and just aren't reviewing.

Love you all and God Bless,

Alex

See the purple button

It calls to you

It says, Push me!

Yay, you have to review now!

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE choke hehe! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I am so sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I just have been so busy with my school play. (I was the evil stepmother in the Musical Cinderella. And for those who asked, all four performances were sellouts. That's 650 seats each night.) Anyway I am sorry and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. And don't forget to review. I will try and update every week from now on.

**Because of You**

**Chapter Five**

**By: Alexandra Warkel**

The next day, I woke up due to a nice blinding sunlight coming from the right side of the bed. I groggily got up and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth, when I realized something I was smiling! I can't remember the last time I woke up generally and all around happy. So happy in fact, that due to my smiling, I didn't care that toothpaste was dribbling down the front of my shirt.

As I was changing into my halter top and low-rise jeans, I looked at the clock. 4:30 AM! What the hell was I doing up that early? The sun's already risen and …. Oh yeah. Enchanted Window. 'But why the bloody hell would Fred want sunlight waking him up at 4:30 AM?'

I soon found out why.

"MIONE! Time to wake- Oh, you're up!" yelled Harry as he slowly faded to an inside voice.

"Harry! Do you want to wake up the whole household?" I whispered kinda yelled at him.

"Mione, it's Christmas morning! Everyone's already up!"

"Oh, I hadn't realized."

"Well hurry up and meet us downstairs for the breakfast buffet."

"I can leave now… Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

We both tore down the stairs, racing to the dinner table. Harry beat me there and sat next to Ginny, leaving one seat left, right next to Fred. My heart started to beating faster, as our eyes locked with each others. I blushed and looked away as I took my seat next to him.

Mrs. Weasley then came in and placed the piles of food magically on our plates. It looked like she was preparing to feed an army.

"Hurry up and eat. The sooner you are done, the sooner we get to open…"

The front door burst open. All of us around the dinner table froze, and pulled out our wands. Just because Voldemort was gone, didn't mean it wasn't one of his followers out for revenge.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Oh, it was only Ron. Who am I kidding? Only Ron. I wanted to get the butcher knife and chase him the hell out of there. And by the looks of it, I wasn't the only one either. Both Harry and Fred were throwing looks of contempt his way.

Ron made his way over to the dinner table, his arms full of bags. "I just came over to give you guys your Christmas gifts. And… to apologize to you all. Harry and Hermione especially. I am sorry for being an idiotic prat and for choosing Lavender over you all. Lavender and I are through and you will never see her again. I hope you all can forgive me."

"Of course we forgive you mate. Come over and join the feast," said Harry. I looked around and everyone else looked like they had forgiven Ron, but I don't. I don't trust him much anymore.

After the huge breakfast, we all walked into the living room for presents. In the Weasley household, we start out with one person and that person gets to open all their gifts. Eventually, everyone had their presents, except there were still presents under the tree.

"Okay. Mione's turn," said Ginny.

"My turn! You guys, I didn't get you anything. I mean, I never was able to go and get you guys anything because of Him. He wouldn't let me go anywhere. I didn't even realize it was December, especially here. It is summer outside and yes I know it is a spell. But… You guys got me gifts?"

"Why wouldn't we Mione? We all here love and care about you. It's Christmas," Charlie said gently.

Tears welded up in my eyes. They didn't have to do anything for me. I mean, it's not like they were my family or anything. "Thanks guys. This… I mean… this is."

"It's okay, Mione. We get it," said Fred, smiling that goofy smile at me, making my heart race more than ever.

"Oh and Hermione. We invited a certain pair of people over today," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Who?"

"Mikko!" I heard from the foyer. I looked behind me and saw both David and Scott, a huge present in their hands. AS they came in and set the present down, I jumped out of my seat and ran over to the both of them and threw myself into their arms.

"Glad to see you too, Mikko. We see you missed us," the twins said in unison.

"Oh shut up!" I replied affectionately to them, as I leapt out of their arms.

"Well fine. If you didn't want your present, you could have just said so!" Scott backfired. But that was in vain, as I was already opening the present.

"Okay calm down Mikko. Here let's do this." David picked me and the box up and set me down on the living room floor facing everyone. I then grabbed the box again and tore it open; only to find another wrapped box inside. "No faaaiiir!" The whole room burst out in laughter.

22 boxes later, I had a small rectangular box in my hands. I opened it up and pulled out a silver orb.

"David, Scott, um, you shouldn't have. It is such a pretty orb," I said kinda weirdly.

"You don't even know what it is!" Scott said laughing.

"You're right. I don't."

"Noooooo! Gasp! Something Hermione doesn't know about," said George sarcastically. I gave him a look that said 'Hahaha. Now please kindly go to hell. It would be greatly appreciated.'

Scott just laughed. "It is called an enlightment orb. For 20 minutes, it allows you to talk to anyone who has died." A huge collective gasp went throughout the room.

"David, Scott. I … I don't know what to say." My voice was filled with emotion. I have never known Scott and David to be so nice and considerate.

"You don't have to use it now. It can only be used once, but is doesn't have to be used for only one person. You can talk to multiple people at the same time," David said gently. It was then that I realized I couldn't use it. I went up to both Scott and David and whispered my plan. They both agreed that my plan had a better candidate.

With the orb in my hand, I walked over to Harry and sat next to him. "Harry? I want you to have this." and I placed the orb into his hands.

"Hermione, what are you doing? This is yours. You can speak to your mother and father."

"Harry, first off, I don't think I will ever be able to forgive my father for a very long time. Secondly, I know how my mother is. She is happy for once in two years, Harry. A large part of me is glad that she died, because she is no longer suffering at my father's hands. I don't need to speak with her to know that she is fine and happy. You, on the other hand, have never even spoken a word to your parents, Harry. You don't know anything about them. They were taken from you before you were able to. The orb is yours Harry. I wouldn't even dream of using it." By then, Harry was in tears.

"Thank you, Hermione." I hugged him and he held onto me as if for dear life. He let go, cleared his eyes, and went upstairs with the orb in hand.

An: Thanks for reading. I really don't have much to say except review please.

Love,

Alex

See that purple button.

It calls to you

Push it!

Yay! Now you have to review! Yay yay yay yay yay!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Aren't you proud of me? I updated the next day! It's short, but don't worry, I intended it. It adds to the chapter. Anyway, here is the next installment.

**Disclaimer:** This is the disclaimer for the last chapter and this one as well. I wrote a letter to J.K. Rowling demanding her to sign over her rights for the Harry Potter books, but she said "We are sorry to inform you that your request has been denied. Please write back soon. The J.K. Rowling Directory." They couldn't even personalize it! Tears As you can tell my quest to own the Harry Potter Books was a failure, so alas I do not own anything except for the plot and Scott and David, my very own original characters.Thank you for reading this obnoxiously long disclaimer and on with the story.

**Because Of You**

**Chapter Six**

**By: Alexandra Ward**

An hour later and Harry still hadn't come back downstairs. After having a huge group discussion, we decided that I would go and see if Harry was okay.

I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again and gently opened the door. "Harry?"

"Hey Mione."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Mione. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would ever talk to them. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"You already have Harry. You were my first friend ever Harry! Now, not only are you my best friend, but you now act as the older brother I never had."

"Mione." His voice sounded strangled. I was kinda concerned, but that was when I realized that he was crying. "Harry?"

"Hermione, you are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met."

"Don't let Ginny hear you say that." He just laughed and smiled.

"Okay. Well, thanks again Hermione for being the woman that you are." Harry then left the room. I stayed in there. That was probably one of the worst mistakes of my life.

"Hey Hermione." He shut the door. "What's up?" He locked the door.

"Ron? What are you doing?"

"I told the rest of them that I was going to the bathroom. I guess they took my apology seriously."

"Excuse me?" My heart started to race from fright. I willed myself to calm down and let him explain.

"You heard me. Anyway, since my master is gone-"

"Master?" I said alarmed.

"Yes Master, Voldemort. Since you and Harry killed him, I want revenge.

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, I want a life for a life, if you know what I mean." My eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Wait Ron. Think about this. The rest of them will know it's you. You will go to Azkaban."

"My master is dead. You think I care?"

"FRED!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Everything went black.

**AN: **I am sorry for the cliffie, but it's fun. But just so you alldon't suffer to much, I am already in the process of writing the next chapter. I should have it up within two days. Thanks again and,as always, please review.

See the purple button?

It calls to you

It says, "PUSH ME OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH... If you want to fax me, press the star key!"

When someone guesses what movie that line is from, only then will I update and will you find out what happens.Review.

Oh. Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy Hanauka, and Happy 'insert any other holiday'. And for those who don't celebrate any holiday, Happy Snow Day!

Love,

Alex


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Yay! Someone other than my sister (idiotic freak, I told her not to put that in the review) knew where that line was from. Anyway, here is that update I promised I would have once you reviewed. I have 68 reviews! I love you people.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter, or the song "Here Without You" by Nickelback. Anyway, enjoy!

**Dedicated: **To AlexandraKathleen: Because she has the same first name as me! Love ya!

**Because of You**

**Chapter Seven**

**By: Alexandra Warkel**

Ron stood up and headed up the stairs. "Ron, where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm just going to the bathroom Fred."

"Don't disturb Harry and Hermione." He just laughed and said not to worry. He wouldn't.

My family sat there for a couple of minutes in awkward silence, until we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Harry. How did the talk with Hermione go?" asked Ginny.

"Good. Is she not down here yet?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We stopped talking about 5 minutes ago. I went to the bathroom and came down. I assumed she would have beaten me down here."

"Wait a minute. You went to the bathroom? Ron just left 5 minutes ago to go to the bathroom."

"I never saw him."

"But that would mean-"

"FRED!"

"Hermione!" I gasped.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NO!"

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lives have made me colder_

_And I don't think I could look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_They disappeared when I breathe in of your face_

The wait at the hospital was the longest one I have ever endured. It only lasted an hour, yet it gave me time to think the worst.

"Fred?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Ron's in Azkaban. They aren't even going to trial him. He confessed everything from him being a death eater, to kill… killing…" Harry was distraught. "It's all my fault. I'm the one who accepted Ron's false apology. I should have taken her back downstairs to you guys and-"

"Harry, you had no way of knowing Ron's plan. There was nothing you could do. It's not your fault. It's his and his alone."

"Is this the Weasley family? Ah, yes it is. It's nice to see you all again. I'm just sorry that it has to be under these conditions."

"Dr. Marlo? What's wrong with Hermione?"

_I'm here without you baby _

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight_

_It's only you and me_

Dr. Marlo took a deep breath. "Fred, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" The rest of the family came closer.

"Hermione is in a comatose state. Your son did not have the will or strength to actually kill Hermione. During her comatose state, she has said one word, seven different times. That's the name Fred." My breath caught in my throat.

"May we go see her?" asked Harry urgently.

"With the attack on her, her immune system was weakened. Not enough to kill her, but enough to be concerned about. I can only allow two people every hour to visit her." Everyone turned and looked at me and Harry.

"You two are the closest to her. You guys go first," George whispered gently.

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people even wait to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

She looked so peaceful. Like she was sleeping. Like I could just touch her and she would wake up. I knew better though. Comatose patients can take one day to, well, never, to wake up.

"Hermione," I whispered as I walked over to her and sat down on her bed, making sure I wasn't hurting her. I gently reached and grabbed her hand. It was ice cold. Harry did the same to her other hand.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, girl_

_It's only you and me_

"She's freezing," Harry said and started looking around for some blankets.

"Don't bother Harry." I then pulled back the blankets that already covered Hermione and slipped underneath them, holding her as tightly as possible to my body. Harry then generously and discretely left the room.

I looked at her face. She was so beautiful. My hand rested on the side of her face. 'I don't know what I will do if she doesn't wake up. I mean, I can't picture my life without her in it. I lov-. Oh my God. I'm in love with Hermione Granger!' It was then that I realized I would wait for the rest of my life for her.

_Everything I know_

_And anywhere I go_

_It gets hard, but it won't_

_Take away my love _

_And when the last one falls_

_And when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard, but it won't take_

_Away my love_

There was a knock at the door. It was Dr. Marlo. "I'm sorry Fred, but visiting hours are over," he said with a sad, apologetic face. I slowly climbed out of the bed, keeping my eyes on her face. That is probably why my foot got caught on the sheet and I met my new best friend the floor.

I limped over to the doorway and took one last look at my love, Hermione.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, girl_

_It's only you and me_

"No matter what, Hermione, I will wait for you forever." With that said, I turned and walked out the door.

AN: Ah so cute and fluffy. dreamily stares at nothing Sorry, you lost me there for a few minutes. Anyway, thanks to all the faithful reviews, and if you haven't got one yet, you will get a reply soon.

Bye bye for now.

Love,

Alex

See the purple button?

It calls to you

It says, "Why is the rum gone?"

Just kidding

Please review!

P.S.: I will not, again, update until someone guesses what movie that is from (That does not mean that you MahoganySwirl, my beloved sister, can guess where it is from. AND you cannot write to her and ask for the movie either (I know what you were thinking. I however, caught you because I am all knowing! MUHAHAHAHAHA chokes) sorry! Check out her story its good. She hasnt updated lately, evil little twin sisters, but check it out anyway. She will update soon!)

Bye bye

Once again

Love

Alex


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Gryffindor Drummer due to her not only guessing the quote right she gave me the actual scene. Good Job!**

**Because of You**

**Chapter Eight**

**By: Alexandra Warkel**

I woke up to a bright light shining on my face. Groggily, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around. My eyes landed on seven reds, and one jet-black one. The closest head to me however was lying down on my bed, his body sprawled on my torso. It was Fred. He looked different. On his face, there was worry lines; he didn't look peaceful when he slept like he did when we were coming home from the hospital; he had a full grown goatee. How did this happen in one day? I looked around at everyone else. They looked aged as well! Only then did I remember what happened. 'Shouldn't I be dead?' I gently placed my hand on his arm. "Fred?" I whispered.

"Five more minutes, Mom!" he sleep-talked. I just giggled and he then froze halfway from getting up from his position. "Hermione?" His voice made me want to cry. It sounded wistful, desperate, and hopeful all at the same time. "Hi, Fred."

Fred got up, cupped my face with his hands, and his lips crushed against mine with such a passion. I was on fire and if I hadn't been sitting up, I would have collapsed, for I was shaking. I whimpered and that seemed to break his concentration on my lips. He released my mouth and we were both gasping for air. "Fred? How am I alive? Ron used the Killing Curse on me. I..." I broke off, for when I mentioned the two words of "Killing Curse," he started to cry. "Fred?"

"I thought I lost you. He wasn't strong enough to kill you. And then now you have been in a coma and..." It then made sense.

"Fred? How long was I in the coma?"

"Almost two months."

"Two months?" I echoed.

"Hermione, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you know you had the suspicion of still being pregnant?" I understood where he was going.

"No," I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"There is no way that a baby would have survived when you were in the coma." Fred looked like this was the last thing he wanted in the world to tell me. "I'm sorry."

I took a shuddering breath. "It's okay Fred. We aren't even sure if I was still pregnant." My voice was steady, but it was my eyes that betrayed me. He took me into his arms and I was hit with shoulder-wrenching sobs. He held and rocked me, whispering comforting words in my ear, waiting for me to release my frustration. It was only when I calmed down, did I realize I woke up the other seven occupants of my room. The room was silent and their eyes were opened wide. Well, that is until-

"MIONE!" Harry had jumped onto me. "I'm so glad. The healers said you might never wake up and I was OWWW!"

"Sorry," I said giggling.

"You slapped me!"

"You were getting hysterical!"

"I was not! I was just simply saying-"

"Don't make me do it again!" Harry's mouth shut mid-sentence.

"Harry, as much as I love ya, get off me please." As soon as Harry clambered off of me, everyone else rushed over and hugged me one by one. When finished, Fred came back over to me and intertwined his hand with mine brought it to his mouth and softly brushed his lips over my knuckles. Remembering the scorching kiss we had just shared, it took all my will power not to grab him and snog him, taking my little bit of sanity I had left.

"Scott and David wanted to be here, but they couldn't because of their test at the University. I am going to apparate to them and tell them of your awakening. I will also tell them to come on over to the Burrow tomorrow," said Bill.

"I'm going home?"

"As soon as your ready. I am assuming you want to leave now?" I gave him a look saying, 'Do you really have to ask that?'

"Sorry. Stupid Question," he replied and he apparated out of the hospital.

I couldn't wait. I was going home today.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry told me to have faith. Faith, a five letter word that means nothing to me. Hope, another thing Harry told me to have. Where did that get me? A huge let down.

Hermione fell back into the coma, due to the energy restoratives the healer gave to her. Apparently, Hermione is allergic to Hellebore, the main ingredient in the energy restoratives. How that piece of information slipped the minds of the St. Mungo healers, I have no clue. My mind is still trying to wrap itself around the concept.

"Fred?" I didn't answer.

"Fred? You can't give up."

"I never said I was giving up, Harry," I growled out.

"Well, it sure as hell seems like it," he snapped back.

"How would you know? You've never gone through this!" Ginny came up and latched onto Harry's arm, whispering to him to just leave. He didn't listen and shrugged her off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I HAD-"

"Mr. Potter, kindly use an inside voice or I will not be shy about throwing you out of this hospital," a hospital said to Harry as he was passing by.

"Fred, I very nearly lost Ginny to Voldemort. Even though she was only in the hospital for one month, I think I know what you are going through. Besides that however, you are not the only one who cares about Hermione. We all love her as a sister or a long lost daughter. You are not the only one affected by this," Harry stage yelled.

That's when I realized how selfish I was being. "Harry, I am sorry. I just did not take the time to think about-"

"I know. Don't worry about it. I know how it feels. I just had to make sure you were there by bringing you off your high horse." I glared at him playfully.

"I hope you two don't mind murder me for breaking up your manly bonding session, but Fred, Hermione is awake. You can go see her," Charlie said.

I quickly got up from my chair and ran into my 'Mione's room. She was up and alert. She had no make up on; her once dark brown ringlets of hair could now be described as a hairball a cat just coughed up, but in my mind, I had never seen her as beautiful as she was that day. "Hermione?"

_God won't talk to me_

_I guess she's pretty busy lately_

_I'd like to believe_

_She's listening_

_I'm starting to feel_

_All of my bruises _

_Imagined or real_

_And I'll get through each day_

_I'll dig through the bad ones_

_To get to the good ones_

_Who's keeping score anyway?_

"Hey Fred," I answered..

"You look absolutely beautiful."

"You're just saying that. I know how I look Fred. I don't have make-up one, my hair's a mess. I-"

"Not to me. Your are absolutely stunning."

Fred came over to the bed and pulled back the covers. He removed his shoes and slid inside, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his warm chest.

I looked up into his eyes and I saw something I hadn't seen in a long time... Love.

_And this is my beautiful life_

_The only thing certain is that everything changes_

_The lows and the highs_

_And all those goodbyes_

_As hard as it gets I know it's still amazing_

_to be alive_

_It's a beautiful life_

Without realizing what I was doing, I reached over and with my left hand, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a heated kiss. He was just as desperate as I was because for the first time I felt Fred's tongue gently asking for entrance against my lips. I quickly accepted him. He tasted like chocolate and strawberries. My nerves and my blood were sizzling and with every passing second that the kiss lasted, the pleasure seemed to double. Quite soon, I felt all my blood run south, due to feeling Fred's "excitement". I decided to have a little bit a fun. Gently with my teeth and lips, I pulled and sucked on his tongue. In response, I received a husky, deep growl that very nearly brought my downfall. But then, Fred used my own idea against me. He climbed on top of me, placing one elbow on the side of my head to keep his weight partially off of me. I could feel his erection pressing urgently against me, making me moan and arch my back into him. That broke our kiss, and I started to catch my breath, only to lose it again, gasping, when his lips descended into my hair, entangling his fingers into it.

_I talk in my sleep_

_That's the one place _

_I know no one can hear me_

_I tell myself things _

_Don' t walk in the shadows_

_there's always tomorrow_

_And I'm right where I wanna be_

"You better get off our sister before we throw you off," a deep, angry voice said, coming from the doorway. Fred jumped off of me, taking the covers to wrap around his waist to "hide" little Fred.

"Um, hi Scott," I said awkwardly, my face burning. Both David and Scott were standing in the doorway, sending evil glares at Fred while the one in question shrank away into the nearest corner. If this not such a serious time, I would have laughed my arse off.

"Um, hi Scott is right. What the hell were you doing? You just woke up for the second time and you are nearly having sex with Fred," he yelled.

"Scott, I am sorry. I lost control. But it wasn't Fred's fault. I initiated it and if anything, Fred waited until I made the next move. He would never do anything to me that I didn't want to happen."

_And this is my beautiful life_

_The only thing certain is that everything changes_

_The lows and the highs_

_And all those goodbyes_

_As hard as it gets I know it's still amazing_

_to be alive_

_It's a beautiful life_

While I was getting lectured at by Scott, David was 'talking' to Fred. I put 'talking' into loose terms because it consisted of Fred screaming "MINE! MINE!". David was trying to pull Fred's pants down to try and castrate him with a surgical knife he had found. Scott was all for helping him, until I forced him to help Fred instead. With relief quite evident on his face, Fred sank onto the floor, exhausted.

_I__t hurts while it's happening_

_I want to feel everything_

_How will you know til you try?_

Hearing the screams of Fred, the Weasley clan ran into the room. One look at David's livid and Fred's scared-out-of-his-wits face, they kind of deducted what happened. "Hi," Fred said breathlessly, which made me laugh uncontrollably. This was the way my life was supposed to be like. Full of family, love, and just plain old... happiness.

_And this is my beautiful life_

_The only thing certain is that everything changes_

_The lows and the highs_

_And all those goodbyes_

_As hard as it gets I know it's still amazing_

_to be alive_

_It's a beautiful life._

_AN: I am soooo sorry. Life just got in the way of writing, but I hope you forgive me since this is definitely a long chapter. I love ya all for waiting patiently._

Ready for your quote? Well today, you get four quotes, but they are all from the same SHOW! Yep, it is a television show. Here they are. When it is guessed correctly, I update.

- "I can't go on. You two go ahead... and carry me with you!"

-"I'm praying to Buddha, Jesus, Spongebob. Anybody!"

- "Poking a dead raccoon is not research."

- "Will you be my mommy? ... You smell like dead bunnies!"

If you can guess who said each individual quote that person will have the chapter dedicated to them.

Love ya all,

Alex


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys,

No. Sorry this is not a new chapter and I apologize for the delay. I had just lost interest in this story. I now know where I am going with it, but I dont know if there is any interest left in this story. In any case, I hope to post the next chapter by next week at the latest. Until next chapter...

Alex


	10. Chapter 10

**Because of You**

**Chapter Nine**

**By: Alexandra Warkel**

_Once upon a time there was a girl_

_In her early years she had to learn_

_How to grow up living in a war that she called home_

_Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm_

_It hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face_

_Every time my father's fist would put her in her place_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon_

It was a rainy day. Perfect in my opinion for His funeral. The rain shedding the tears I refused to shed. I almost didn't come to His funeral. I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Fred. He claimed I needed closure from my…. Him. The Weasley family was all there along with Harry, David and Scott. Professor Dumbledore was there too. He was the one giving the eulogy. No one else came. I suppose that shows you the kind of man… my father… was.

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

"Hermione?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Fred. Dumbledore was lowering His casket into the ground. Only then did it really hit me that both my parents were dead and that they were never coming back. I was sad to think that I didn't have my mother anymore due to my own father… but at the same time, I was happy, because I would not have to endure what my father put me through day after day, year after year.

Dumbledore interrupted my thoughts. "Before placing the dirt on the casket and laying Robert Granger to rest, is there anyone who would like to say some last words?" Everyone looked at me.

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

_Echoes of a broken child screaming please no more_

_Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done_

_For you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on_

I didn't know what to say. I froze up staring at my father's casket. What would I have said to a man who raped me? I had never thought about it. Before I could make a move, Fred stepped forward.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what you did to my Hermione. But at the same time, because of what you did to her, I realized how much I loved her. So I guess in some twisted way, I want to thank you. I just wish that, in time, Hermione can forgive you. You were her father." When Fred finished, I had tears in my eyes. He picked up a handful of dirt and gently dropped it onto the casket.

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_The strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I pray, I look back at yesterday_

"Fred?" I looked at him. He just smiled at me reassuringly and gazed back at the casket.

"It's okay 'Mione. You don't have to say anything. No one is pressuring you to. I'm proud of you for just showing up." I knew right then what I was going to say.

_It's not so easy to forget, all the marks you left along her neck_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And everyday afraid to come home in fear of, what I might see, next_

"Why? I just want to know why. I mean, I was your daughter. No one should hurt anyone the way you hurt me, especially your own child. Right now, I can't forgive you, but maybe down the road, after I recover, maybe then I can."

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday_

I picked up a handful of dirt and dropped it onto the casket. "I'm okay," I whispered. I turned and left, Fred leaving with me, his arm wrapped around my waist.

_I'm okay..._

AN: Hey guys. It was great writing this story and I am glad to say I have finished a story. I'm not sure if I will put an epilouge on here or not, but I know I will not write a sequel to this. I do however have another idea for a Hermione/Fred story. Anyway, thanks to all who have reviewed. Thanks guys.

Alex


End file.
